The New Rebbelion
by irunmann
Summary: Two people from different backgrounds meet in an attempt to reestablish the military uperiority of Brittania. Pilot Chap


"It's not like it should have happened that way." Said a man in the passenger's seat of a small compact car, he was in the car with another man; they were driving down a street in the British Isles of Britannia near London.

"What do you mean? I mean, Lelouch had it coming to him. Just surprised it was zero that did it. He was officially reported to be executed." Said the other man driving the car.

"Well, what I mean is, I know that wasn't Zero. He must have been executed, according to official records, but really, Lelouch probably was Zero in the first place. His friend was excited by this theory.

"Raaz, that's impossible. Zero killed Lelouch, how could he have been Zero?"

"Well. Hey Bakachi! Watch the road! Dammit!" Raaz said as they swerved to avoid an incoming car.

"Shit, that was close." Said Bakachi.

"No shit. But let me finish my story without you getting us killed." Raaz Said, he cleared his throat. "Ahem, well, let's look at it from a Japanese point of view, he was their god and savior, and when the emperor was fighting the black knights, not one of them died. Also, how did Lelouch get to be in such a politically daunting position, records say he was just a school boy at an elitist prep school, IN JAPAN. Not only that, students from that school have been confirmed black knights, including the girl who piloted the Guren, Kallen Kozuki, I think that's her name, not only that, but now she is still alive and attending another school, plus the absentee records and their dates match up to battles at that time. Also, about Zero, it may have been Suzaku; I've heard that Lelouch somehow made Schnizel defect. And I know him; he would give his life to Britannia's people at the wink of an eye. I've heard of Geass. I think Lelouch had one."

"Damn, you thought this out, now I'm convinced!"

"Shut up Bakamoto!"

"It's Bakachi, ass hole." Their conversation went stale as they pulled off the highway, getting off the interchange, they where clipped by a passing car and almost knocked off the road.

"Watch where your gong ass hole!" Bakachi screamed out his rolled down window as they got off the ramp and headed for downtown, they were going to a train station, traffic is murder down town.

"Even after all the crap that happened in the last ten years, people can still afford to be dicks." Raaz said as he reclined his seat and put his hands behind his head.

"Sadly, yes." Bakachi said, "Shit, the traffics already building up, hey HEY! WATCH OUT YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! YOU WANNA RAM ME INTO A WALL!" He had a look of complete anger as he beeped his horn. "WHAT THE FUCK! RETARD!" Bakachi yelled as Raaz's hand went to Bakachi's shoulder, Raaz pulling himself up, punched Bakachi in the face, leaving a big red mark, but calming down Bakachi. They almost hit an incoming car as Bakachi swerved form the impact.

"Thanks man, people drive like its Boston around here." Bakachi said, wiping some sweat from his head with a towel hanging from his rearview mirror. Raaz reclined back into his chair.

"So where is this place anyway?" Raaz asked opening his right eye to see Bakachi as he responded.

"Another block or two." Bakachi said as he turned off the AC. They drove for another five minutes before they reached a parking lot and on the other end of it, stairs going up to a set of monorails. Raaz got up starching his arms and Bakachi turned off the car, the two stepped out, Raaz stretched his ling, skinny limbs and Bakachi locked the car. Raaz was tall; wearing what looked like tuxedo bottoms and a wife beater on his torso, which was tucked in. His hair was red and spiked, people joked oftentimes calling it a pineapple. Bakachi was a little taller than Raaz; he had short brown hair that had a weird part of his hair that draped over his left eye. He wore glasses and a simple outfit of jeans and a yellow smiley face tee-shirt, he was kind of stocky. The two walked towards the steps.

"Hey, Baka. So why did you come to this place?" Raaz asked looking with his left eye at Bakachi. "I mean, it couldn't have been the little, 'project' right?" Raaz asked making a big grin appear on his face.

"Well, I graduated and was offered a job. I went to Manchester university of Osaka. So the robotics tem hired me, that was just a few years ago, I worked on Knightmare Frames ever since. When Lelouch was overthrown, I was out of a job, and when the Democles was sent into space, space junk destroyed my parent's home and killed them, I always blamed their deaths on this peace we now have." He said as Raaz looked at him with a frown.

"Damn, better than my excuse." Raaz said.

"Oh, and what's that?" Bakachi said as the two walked up the stairs.

"I'm bored as fuck." Raaz said as they went up the stairs and boarded the platform.


End file.
